The Iltanyu
The Prosperous and Varied Races of Iltanyu The Iltanyu are, in fact, Humans; They are Homo Sapiens. The most defining features of the Iltanyu are their grand size, coloring, and resilience towards environmental factors. 'Akidasohku daveyah' ah-kee-d'-SOH-koo d'-vay-YAH _ The People on the Fields The most populated race of the Homeland. This is the average Iltanyu, and this race is often referred to as the "Valley Race". Most commonly found among the following Clans: Awihda, Sahla, Umatahsekuh, Nokwiteh, Aresavisha, Wahdiwir, Uyerwai, and Vihka. They may be present in others, but in very small minorities. Averages, Male and Female Height: 6ft 10in - 7ft 3in Weight: 250lbs - 310lbs Skin Color: Dark Reddish-brown Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black, Blackened Brown Hair Type: Straight 'Aniroh daveyah' ah-nee-ROH d'-vay-YAH _ The People towards the North The second-most populated race of the Homeland. Most commonly found among the following Clans: Kuayu, Ganuyi, Siwohdi, Loshuao, and Nuwohali. Averages, Male and Female Height: 6ft 7in - 7ft Weight: 210lbs - 270lbs Skin Color: Light brown, White (pale in comparison to other races) Eye Color: Brown, Light Brown Hair Color: Black, Brown, Dark Blonde Hair Type: Straight, Wavy 'Akiama daveyah' ah-kee-'ah-mah d'-vay-YAH _ The People on the Water Arguably the Most Beautiful Race with fair olive skin and bright colored eyes and hair. Most commonly found among the following Clans: Sa, Okaivanoh, Dodoiyatuem, Moih, and Elahal. Averages, Male and Female Height: 6ft 4in - 6ft 9in Weight: 190lbs - 250lbs Skin Color: Olive, Fair Eye Color: Brown, Light brown - Females only: Blue, Green Hair Color: Black, Brown, Blonde, Auburn, Strawberry Blonde Hair Type: Wavy, Curly Facial Hair(Male only): Localized growth around the mouth and chin, Full beards only after age 32 'Odohsi daveyah' oh-DOH-see d'-vay-YAH _ The Bear People '' Tallest, Heaviest, and Strongest Race of the Iltanyu. Most commonly found among the following Clans: Dohsi, Sanne, and Keokweshi. Averages, Male and Female Height: 7ft 7in - 8ft Weight: 305lbs - 340lbs Skin Color: Reddish-Brown Eye Color: Dark Grey, Pale Brown Hair Color: Black, Brown, Light Brown, Dirty Blonde Hair Type: Straight Facial Hair(Male Only): Growth begins at age 19, up to a 2 inch beard by age 25 'Nekai daveyah' ''neh-kigh d'-vay-YAH _ The People in the Sky '' The least populated race in the Homeland. Abnormally short and stocky for Iltanyu and the Hairiest of them all. Most commonly found among the following Clans: Kai and Shuwah. Averages, Male and Female Height: 5ft 10in - 6ft 3in Weight: 190lbs - 250lbs Skin Color: Pale Brown, Light Reddish-Brown Eye Color: Brown, Gray Hair Color: Black, Gray, White Hair Type: Wavy, Curly Facial Hair(Male Only): Growth begins at puberty, up to a 2 inch beard by age 20. The Ancient and Diminishing Vandr Vahndenyu maroh ''VAHN-dihn-yoo ma-ROH _ The Vandr of the North '' The last remaining people of the Long-Ago Departed Vandr Race. Only a small portion remains in the Homeland among the Northern Clans of Kuayu, Ganuyi, Loshuao, Siwohdi; only an estimated 3 million. They Still cling to their ancient language of "Vandush" ''(in ''Vandush), but better known to the Iltanyu as "Mavahntu" ''(in ''Iltantu), and the speakers are known as "Vahndenyu" by the Iltanyu. The Vahndenyu are the most different of all the Races of the Homeland and are rather very picky about only having children of pure Vahndenyu Blood be born. If a Vahndenyu Woman gives birth to a child that is not from a Vahndenyu Man, the Child is banished and removed from the family, and the Woman loses her chance to have children for her life. '''Averages for Males' Height: 6 feet, 10 inches Weight: 190 Pounds Skin Color: Pale-White Eye Color: Grey-Blue, Light-Brown Hair Color: Light Brown, Auburn Hair Type: Straight, Wavy Averages for Females Height: 6 feet, 8 inches Weight: 160 Pounds Skin Color: Pale-White, Pale-Olive Eye Color: Grey-Blue, Light-Brown, Pure-White Hair Color: Light Brown, Auburn, Vibrant Red, Red-Blonde Hair Type: Curly, Wavy, Straight Other features Vahndenyu are a fair skinned, skinny, tall race, with a vibrant assortment of Hair and eye colors that the Iltanyu do not have. They have smaller pointy noses, with long faces. Large lips for both men and women, but more so for women. They have smaller ears that have distinctly smooth attached earlobes. The men have no facial hair until late 40's, some even later. They have very skinny limbs and are almost never seen to have chubby bellies or even fat around the neck or cheeks, no matter how lazy and gluttonous One Vahndenyu may become. Many people see them as starving they are so thin and tall, but they are suprisingly agile and muscular for their appearances. Abstracts The most unique feature of the Vahndenyu is that the Women cannot become pregnant more than twice in their life. There is some sort of mechanism that shuts the ovaries down after the second pregnancy begins. They are, however, very likely to have sets of Twins, Triplets, and even Quadruplets at a time; The children are almost exclusively Fraternal Twins, and Rarely Identical. The most common Vahndenyu woman can expect to have Triplets her first time, and then a pair of Twins. Despite the limitation of only 2 pregnancies in their lifetime. They rarely ever have fewer than 3 children. (3 or less is usually looked at with caution, and limits the children from finding successful mates; but 5 or more is looked at with great attraction and woman who bear so many are sought after greatly). Category:Life